USB, universal serial bus, is a common electronic connector interface applied to electronic devices; additionally, the Micro USB electronic connector interface is smaller than the conventional USB electronic connector, and therefore more conveniently carried, and is applied to the connecting holes and the data transfer cables of smart mobile devices, digital cameras, or other handheld electronic devices.
The USB 3.0 electronic connector includes the Micro-B type electronic connector. In contrast with the Standard-A type USB electronic connector, the Micro-B electronic connector is capable of being assembled with smart mobile devices or other handheld electronic devices; additionally, the USB 3.0 electronic connector has downward compatibility so as to be compatible with the USB 2.0 electronic connector.
The housing of the conventional micro electronic plug connector includes two inserting windows corresponding to the two inserting windows of the micro electronic receptacle connector and capable of transmitting USB 3.0 signals and USB 2.0 signals, respectively. However, there is no connecting structure between the two inserting windows; that is, the top side and the bottom side between the two inserting windows are not connected with each other. Consequently, upon being connected to the micro electronic receptacle connector, the housing of the micro electronic plug connector is prone to be deformed and damaged when the top side or the bottom side is forced (or pressed).
Additionally, upon being connected to the micro electronic receptacle connector, the USB 3.0 signals is transmitted by the USB 3.0 terminals in one of the two inserting windows, and the USB 2.0 signals is transmitted by the USB 2.0 terminals in the other inserting window. However, since the top side and the bottom side between the two inserting windows are not connected with each other, upon transmitting signals, the USB 3.0 terminals and the USB 2.0 terminals interfere with each other electromagnetically, resulting in the electromagnetic interference (EMI) problems. Therefore, how to improve the structure of the conventional micro electronic plug connector is a topic to be urgently addressed by the inventor of the disclosure and persons engaged in the technical field of the relevant industry.